poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Villains' Defeat/The Dark Masters' Death
This is the scene where Villains gets defeated and the DigiDestined and their Digimon kills the Dark Masters in Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. Infernite Max: '''Prepare to get toasted! '''Dr. Two-Brains: '''Oh snap! '''Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy: Not again! (Infernite Max blasts the flames to Wordgirl Villains and gets beaten) Super Sonic: Hey, Nazo and Seelkadoom! Eat this! (Super Sonic punches Nazo and Super Shadow punches Seelkadoom and two evil Hedgehogs get defeated) Infernite Max 2.0: I'll show you to mess with! Myotismon: '''You wouldn't dare! (Infernite Max 2.0 blast flames to Myotismon and gets hit) '''Tai Kamiya: Awesome shot! Yokai: I'll show you! (Yokai Tries to attack, but there's no microbots) Hiro Hamada: Your out of microbots. Yokai: '''What?! (Hiro Takes off Yokai's Mask and breaks it) '''Yokai: No! Major Nixel: We have to go back, It's no good! (As the Cloudy Ship tries to escape) MetalGarurumon: '''Your not going anywhere, Giga Missile! (MetalGarurumon uses Giga Missile and destroys the cloud, As Major Nixel and the Nixels falls off crashing into the ground) '''Matt Ishida: Bullseye! Meta Knight: It's over Galacta Knight! (Kirby and Meta Knight did their attacks together and defeated Galacta Knight) Galacta Knight: No! (Galacta Knight explodes) Meta Knight: Say good night Dark Meta Knight! (Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight defeats Dark Meta Knight) Emerl: Hey, Primus! You're going to get your butt kicked! (Emerl fires a powerful missile and defeated Primus) Primus: No! Piedmon: You'll pay for that! WarGreymon: '''Oh, will see you about that, Terra Force! '''MetalSeadramon: River of Power! (He fires the attack but it is deflect as WarGreymon charges tunneling through inside and comes out of his body and kills MetalSeadramon) Garudamon: MetalSeadramon is dead! MegaKabuterimon: Here comes, Puppetmon! Puppetmon: I'll kill you all! (Puppetmon charges) MetalGarurumon: Metal Wolf Claw! (He unleash the attack and kills Puppetmon) Puppetmon: (Dying) Why, how did this happened?! (Puppetmon Dies and Vanishes) Zudomon: Way to go! Machinedramon: '''That's it, you will be done for! '''WarGreymon: '''Slice this! (WarGreymon charges at Machinedramon and slashes everywhere in the black background. Then WarGreymon Steps in) '''Machinedramon: '''Now I will finish you once and for all! '''WarGreymon: '''I don't think so, you deserve a penalty, I sliced you like an onion. '''Machinedramon: What?! (Machinedramon's body suddenly begins to fall apart and then he gets deleted and kills him) Piedmon: Oh no! MangaAngemon: Gate of Destiny! (He creates a circle shape and the gate opens) WarGreymon: '''Game Over, Piedmon! Terra Force! '''MetalGarurumon: Giga Missile! Piedmon: Not good! (They fire they're attacks blasting Piedmon into the gate and closes finishing him off) Zavok: Get him! Jack Spicer: Dogpile him! G-Merl: Chaos Control! (G-Merl activates and stops time and then attacks and defeats the Deadly Six) Omi, Raimundo, Clay and Kimiko: Dragon X-Kumei Formation! Jack Spicer: Not again! (They attack together and defeated Jack Spicer) Electroid max: '''That was awesome! '''Tai Kamiya: No problem. Lillymon: The Dark Masters are gone! Dr. Eggman: '''Not the Dark Masters, No! '''Skipper: Eat this Blowhole! (The Penguins jump and punches and kicks Dr. Blowhole and gets defeated) Super Silver: Eat this Villains! (Super Silver activates Psychokinesis attack and defeats Sheldon J. Plankton, Team Hooligans and Team Death Meta) Malefor: You cannot defeat me! Spyro: Yes we can! Not without Dragons! (Then many Dragons appear and drags Malefor down to the ground) Malefor: NOOOOO!!!!!!!! (Malefor disappear underground) Cynder: That will take care of him! Verminious Snaptrap: '''Oh no, Their taken down Malefor! '''Vexus: I will finish you and your friends Jenny! Jenny Wakeman: I don't think so! (Jenny and the XJ sisters defeated Vexus) Mario: Hey, Bowser! Eat this! Bowser: '''Yikes! (Mario, Luigi and Yoshi defeated Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Koopalings) '''Bird Brain: '''There's goes the Koopalings! '''Orbiton Max: Hey, Egghead, Orbot and Cubot! Electroids Max: You want to get your butts kicked? Dr. Eggman: Oh, no! Orbot & Cubot: This is bad! (Electroids Max and Orbiton Max defeats Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot) Cragster Max: You're next! Verminious Snaptrap: No! No! No! Bird-Brain: No please! D.O.O.M.: Not this! (Cragster, Electroids and Orbiton Max defeated the D.O.O.M. members) Cragster Max: Yes! Mordecai: Guys! Our park! (They see the park is getting close to the giant missile) Infernite Max: Oh, no you don't! (Infernite Max destroys the giant missile and the Park is safe) Vexus: No! The Giant Missile is Destroyed! Natalia: You'll pay for that you lousy Americans! Nikolai: Natalia! Leave my friends and the park alone! (Vikemon appears and hits Natalia with his spike ball) Susanoomon: Heavens Thunder! (He unleashed a powerful attack and defeated Prince Hans, Shredder Joey, Marky and Dee Dee) Burning Blaze: You leave my friends alone! Ice King! (Burning Blaze activates her fire power and burns Ice King and gets defeated) Ice King:' '(Screams in pain) I'm on fire! Sunset Shimmer: You Dazzlings are now defeated! Adagio Dazzle: Uh, oh! Aria Blaze: Not good! Sonata Dusk: Show no mercy! Twilight Sparkle: Too late for that! (The Mane 6 unleash their powers and defeated the 3 sirens and the Dazzlings) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes